


Blood Apples

by CallaPendragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Other, Science Fiction, Valkyrie - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallaPendragon/pseuds/CallaPendragon
Summary: Freya a lone Valkyrie becomes the nanny and protector of the Vampire King's child. However what she does by day and night are completely different what will happen when her nightly activities are revealed. Or will they ever be revealed?





	1. The Thief

The young woman walked though the gates of the city of Úil Fola briskly. She wore a cloak, the hood raised covering her from head to toe, her body was tense as she walked through the crowds, one could never be too careful in a city belonging to Vampires; that was what she believed. Once a race of blood suckers always a race of blood suckers. But she would not hold past sins against this group, for now. They were after all the tribe that gave birth to the blood fruit. A strain of fruit that was a suitable substitute for blood. It all started with the apple. Since then Vampires had split into two groups. The Óitóiri Fola and the Tomhaltóiri Torthai. The Tomhaltóiri Torthai began to partake in the consumption of this new fruit, after all it sated their hunger and allowed them to create ties with the other races something long believed to be impossible. The Óitóiri Fola on the other hand became known as the dark Vampires, insisting on holding onto their old ways for no other reason than the thrill of the kill that gave them more pleasure than the fruit ever could. Not to say that the Tomhaltóiri Torthai were without the cruelty their former brothers and ancestors were known for. But they were more evolved then them.  
A large canopy hung over the city, the Vampires of Tomhaltóiri Torthai were more resistant to the sun than their dark brothers but too much light could still kill them. The canopy let only enough light threw to allow outsiders to see clearly in their dark city.  
Suddenly the woman felt something crash into her leg, she growled drawing her blade from beneath the folds of her cloak. The tip hung millimeters from the throat of a small Vampiric boy no more than five years old. His deep emerald eyes quivered in fear at the woman. She looked up as a pair of guards arrived; it appeared that they had been chasing the young child. She sheathed her blade allowing the boy to stand to his feet as she turned towards the guard. The boy gathered a brown bag from the round attempting to flee once more. The woman signed grabbing him by the collar of his ragged clothes and pulling him back to her side.  
"May I ask why your chasing this boy?" she asked softly. The little boy looked up at her in shock He wasn't sure what the cloaked woman was up to, but it seemed she wasn't going to let him be condemned no questions.  
"He's a thief.'  
The woman's eyes widened slightly beneath the hood for a moment. The boy was sure she was going to leave her to the wolves now. She turned to him her voice cold as ice, "What did you steal boy? Show me," she demanded.  
The child pulled the sack open within were six shining blood apples. The looked like normal apples same shape same size but it was easy to tell the difference do to the color. A blood apples skin was black as night. The woman's eyes widened further in shock, "You are a vampire why do you steal these?"  
"I have no money." the boy said softly, "I'm too young for a job."  
"What about your parents?" she insisted.  
"Dead."  
The woman knelt down to look the child in the eyes. For the first time he was able to see them clearly. He gasped in shock at what he saw. He'd never seen eyes like her's before. Never in his whole life, they were a vibrant royal purple, but within them floated little flakes of gold. But that wasn't the most shocking thing. Growing up the boy haven't seen anything in a strangers eyes but disgust. He was a street urchin, dirty and thin no one cared they just wanted him far away from them. But within this woman's eyes he saw something else: sympathy, mercy, "Why steal though? Why not hunt?"  
"My mother told me before she died, to never stain my teeth with the blood on the unwilling. That if I did I would become a monster."  
The woman became more surprised as her conversation with this young boy went on, to her he was proof that maybe the Tomhaltóiri Torthai could succeed in their goal. To abandon the hunt, and become allies with ones who were once their food, "Do you always listen to your mother?" she asked softly.  
"I do now." He said, tears running down his face.  
The woman stood back up facing the guards, "Take us to the vendor this boy stole from."  
"I'm afraid his-"  
"Now." she growled the temperature dropped 10 degees around them. The guard looked at her with a mixture of awe and fear. The little boy looked up at her in confusion. What was this strange woman planning to do?


	2. The Merchant

The young boy walked fearfully beside the cloaked woman. Her grip on his collar was firm, but gentle. Ice gripped at his heart as they traveled closer to the vendor. He believed each heartbeat was quickly counting down to his last. As they crossed onto the street where the vendor was located the boy saw the face of the merchant who owned it. The moment the merchant saw the boy was crystal clear. The man's face warped from a pleasant expression to that of absolute fury. His ghostly pale skin slowly reddened into the crimson color of rubies. The man stormed towards the boy, nearly throwing a young woman out of his path. The cloaked woman gripping the boy's collar growled as she saw this, just as the merchant opened his mouth to yell and reached out his hand to grab the boy, the cloaked woman drew her blade. Placing it below the merchants chin at the base of his neck.  
The merchants face drained as he froze, his eyes leaving the boy to observe the cloaked woman.  
“I believe that you've neglected to remember your manners.” she stated, her words cold as ice as her  
gaze drifted beyond the merchant to the woman who had fallen due to the merchants rage. The merchant carefully turned his head following her gaze.  
“I-I'm sorry...” he stuttered hoarsely as they watched the woman's husband assist her to her feet.  
“Now on to my personal business with you.” The woman said sheathing her blade.  
The merchant turned back to her slowly, shifting his gaze to the boy, “You've caught the thief.”  
“I have.” the woman said void of emotion. The boy's heart sank further as he awaited his sentence.  
“Thank you. You can hand him over to me now.” The merchant said as he drew his pocket blade.  
“I think not.” she said firmly. The boys gaze finally broke from the merchant as he turned to gaze at the cloaked woman. The merchant's eyes widened as well.  
“What is the meaning of this?!” The merchant exclaimed forgetting his fear of the woman, “That boy is a thief and needs to be dealt with.”  
“That will not be necessary.”  
“Look Lady, I don't know who you think you are, but that is the law around here. This is justice!”  
The woman's eyes narrowed as she slipped her hand in her cloak digging for something.  
The merchant let out a small shriek as the guards drew their blades against the cloaked woman. She glanced at them sighing as she mumbled under her breath, “Morons.” From her cloak she pulled out a coin purse, “How much for the six Blood Apples my ward took?”  
The boy looked up at her in confusion, “Ward?”


	3. The Guard

The boy looked to the cloaked woman for answers. This word, “Ward” was foreign to him and it seemed to freeze the guards and the merchant.  
The merchant challenged the cloaked woman, “I don't believe he's your ward. You're a stranger and this worthless urchin has been here his whole live.”  
The cloaked woman cocked her head to the side saying with a haunty tone, “Yet, none of you had bothered to take him under your wing? I see no problem with doing so myself. Now, what do I own you?”  
“Well it's not like this is the first time he's stolen from me.” the merchant said with a greedy glint in his eye.  
“Yes it is!” the boy cried out finally finding his voice.  
“Why you little-” the merchant stalked forward in another attempt to grab the boy. The woman growled drawing her sword once more warning him. The guards looked confused, uncertain if they should draw on her, or on the merchant.  
She looked down at the boy thief once more her voice bitingly harsh, “Is this true boy?”  
The boy looked up at her responding quietly, “Yes Ma'am, this is my first time stealing.”  
The woman observed him for a moment before nodding and turning back to the merchant, “You heard him. This is his first time stealing.” She sheathed her blade again, “So, how much for the six Blood Apples?”  
“You're going to take this Urchin's word over mine?” he fumed.  
“I wouldn't be a very good guardian if I didn't have some faith in my ward.” she said simply.  
Suddenly one of the guards chimed in, “It's true Ma'am. Up till now the boy has been able to find enough money on the streets to pay for food.”  
The woman looked over to the guard, “Is that so?”  
He nodded, “I give him money when I can, but my family doesn't have much to spare since my mother is ill.”  
She looked him up and down, “What is you're name sir?”  
“Ailill Ma'am.”  
The cloaked woman nodded,, “Thank you, Ailill. You-”  
“Don't ignore me!” The merchant yelled indignantly. The woman's eyes narrowed beneath her hood as she took a few coins and thrust them into the merchants hand, “Now, go back to your stand before I decide to take your hand.” The merchants face seemed to grow paler. Impossible as it seemed. He clutched the coins to his chest, running back to his stand without a word.  
The woman looked the boy up and down before speaking, “Come! You need clothes and a bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Ailill is pronounced “All + Yill”


	4. The Inn

The boy followed close behind the cloaked woman as she wove through the busy streets. After a time they came across an inn. The cloaked woman wandered into the inn nodding to the inn keeper.  
“You're back early miss? I see you brought company.” The innkeeper said nodding to the child. The boy grabbed onto the woman's cloak, fearful of the stranger elder vampyre.  
“I'll need bedding for the second bed in my room, and clothes for the boy, if that can be arranged?” the woman said as she gently draped her hand on the boy's head to comfort him.  
“It can... for a price.”  
The woman snorted slightly as she tossed 10 gold coins on the counter, “Find bedding and clothes equal or better in quality to my own. If I am pleased with the fabrics the servant you send may keep what's left.”  
The man smiled, “Of course ma'am. Namine!”  
The cloaked woman and her ward watched as the little were-child ran into the room. The woman's eyes flared with fury as she saw the chains and tattered cloak that revealed the child's status. She was a slave. The cloak prevented onlookers from seeing the gender and pedigree of the were. It was suppose to prevent the theft of higher valued were.  
“Oh and could you also have the servant come bring the supplies to our room themselves? And remind them not to forget the receipt in case I need them to return it for something better.”  
The innkeeper smiled gleefully and uncaring, “Of course, of course!”  
“Come boy.” she said as she turned to leave the room. The boy followed close behind her, finally finding his voice when they reached her room, “What's a ward?”  
She glanced down at the child surprised as she took off her cloak, “It means that you aren't born of my body, however since your parents have passed away I will take you in as my own child.”  
The boy looked up at the woman before him. Even her strange, beautiful eyes hadn't prepared him for the sight. Her skin was the color of cream in the moonlight, which was now peeking through the window of her room. Her hair shinned like a river of gold and silver thread.  
“So you're my new mammy?”  
The woman nodded lightly, “If you wish to call me that, yes. Now get in the bath boy, your clothes should be here soon.”  
“Bath?” the child asked, pretending that he didn't know the meaning of the word.  
“Yes, bath. When was the last time you had one?”  
“I don't remember.”  
“How... how long ago did your mother and father die?”  
“The snow has fallen twice since their death.”  
The woman's eyes widened, “Over two years...” she whispered to herself quietly, “You've never bathed yourself then...”  
“What's a bath?”  
The woman looked at him sharply, “I know you are aware of what a bath is boy. Don't test me.”  
The boy looked down quietly, not trying to anger his new guardian.  
“I'll have a male servant sent to help you then. Do you at least know how to start a bath?” she asked as she rang the bell.  
The boy shook his head as he stood in the center of the room trying not to soil anything. The woman sighed lightly, “I'll draw the bath then. Let me know when the servant arrives.”


	5. The Were Child

The cloaked woman sat in the arm chair in her room, reading as the servant bathed her ward. She closed the book with a snap as she sensed the were child approach the door to their room. As she stood up the child knocked on the door.  
“Come in child.”  
“Yes ma'am.” said the were child in a soft, timid voice as the child scurried into the room. The child stood quietly in the room holding out the boxes and began to head for the door.  
“Stop!” the woman said firmly, not even glancing at the were child. The child stopped in their tracks uncertain how to proceed, “Sit!” the woman commanded as she herself took a seat in the arm chair she'd previously occupied, as she continued to look through the merchandise.  
Hesitantly, the were child sat in a wooden chair that was placed at the table at the center of the room.  
“I see you got two sets of clothing and bedding.”  
“Yes ma'am. The merchant was selling his winter stock for cheap and...”  
“So you sprung on the deal. Good job.”  
Beneath the tattered cloth the child's golden eyes widened in surprise. They couldn't remember the last time they had been praised.  
“What is your name child?”  
“Namine, ma'am.”  
The woman nodded as she stretched the fabric gently, “A female, I see... I am called Freya.” she said simply, “Tell me child. Do you know how much your master would be willing to sell you for?”  
“I... I'm not sure ma'am. Do you wish to buy me?”  
“Something like that. Tell me what form of were are you?”  
“I... I cannot say ma'am.”  
“Well I need to know what kind of were you are in order to make a good offer.”  
“I'm... I'm not allowed to say.”  
“Is that so... well lower your hood for me. It should give me a decent idea.”  
“I...”  
“Don't worry I won't tell him. Based on your eyes, I'm guessing some kind of feline.”  
“I... Yes Ma'am.” Namine whispered as she lowered her tattered hood.


	6. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting a day late. My internet crashed yesterday.

Namine lowered her hood revealing dirty raven black hair and a pair of black feline ears. Freya's eyes widened as she stood approaching Namine slowly. Freya gently grabbed Namine's jaw turning her head right and left.  
“I would guess either... panther, puma, or black cat. No, panthers have purple eyes. They are also one of the royal families so the likelihood of finding one on the slave market is incredibly low... Pumas are rarer in the slave market, but black cats are a touch more expensive...”  
Namine's eyes averted slightly as the servant came out of the bathroom, “The boy is clean now.”  
Freya turned her attention to him, blocking his view of Namine as she fixed her hood. Freya tossed him a bundle of clothes, “Help him into these and then tell your boss I'm willing to offer him 15 gold for this slave. They're good at following orders.”  
“Yes ma'am.” he said turning to go back into the bathroom.

“So why do you want my Namine?” The Innkeeper asked as he sat at the table with Freya, both of the children sitting close to her.  
“She performed her task even more spectacularly than I expected. And with my new ward I'll need more assistance.”  
“Well, I mean... I don't know if 15 gold will be enough. She's a special slave after all.”  
“Is that so? Well, I'm not sure what kind of were you have under that cloak. However, she's obviously female based on name and how you refer to her. I can also see her eyes: gold, feline. Panthers are never seen on the market except for once or twice. The female in that case went for 14 gold. I'm sure 15 is more than enough. It'll also get you at least two new slaves or that empty plot of land next door you've had your eyes on.” she finished as she pushed the three small piles of gold coins to him.  
The innkeeper looked down at the coins swallowing slightly as his haggle nearly backfired on him, “Thank you ma'am. You have a deal.” he said as he took the money and scurried out of the room.  
Freya smirked slightly as she watched him retreat, “Now...” Freya waved her hand elegantly through the empty air, tracing a golden circle that remained even as her hand was lowered. Namine's eyes widened as she leaned in to watch. Freya reached her hand into the circle pulling out a small bundle, “Here, put these on child. We're burning those tattered clothes.”  
Namine's eyes widened more as she looked down at the clothes, “Oh, one more thing.” said Freya as she finished putting the extra bedding and clothes within the circle. With a snap of her fingers, both the golden circle and Namine's chains vanished, “You're free.”


	7. Brandubh

Namine's eyes widened as she looked down at her wrists and ankles, where the chains used to be. Her eyes began to water and she started to cry as she spoke, “Why? Why would you do this for me?”  
Freya smile at her softly, “No-one deserves to live their life in chains.”  
Namine looked up at her, smiling through her tears.  
“Mummy is really nice, huh?” the boy said looking up slightly at Namine. She looked back and forth between the chocolate haired vampyre child and the woman whose hair shinned like the kings treasure.  
“She's your mother?” Namine asked, “Are you... well, mixed?”  
The boy shook his head, “No, my parents died. Mummy took me in off the streets.”  
Namine's eyes widened slightly, “You too? What's your name?”  
The boys eyebrows furrowed slightly at the question as if confused and uncertain, “My... my name?” he asked.  
Namine looked at him nervously, “Yeah, what do people call you? My name is Namine.”  
“My name...” the boy wracked his memory, as the information was buried deep. The last person to say his name was his mother two years ago.

-Two Years Prior-

“How many apples will you be getting today Aisling?” the merchant asked.  
The vampyre woman before him studied his wares, her son tucked sleepily in her arms. She stroked his hair gently as she answered, “Two please.”  
“I'm sorry about your husband.”  
Her burnt orange eyes watered slightly as she answered, “These things happen... it's.. fine...”  
The merchant quietly handed Aisling the apples, “These are on the house today. In Cedric's honor.”  
“Thank you...” she said simply as she took the apples and walked away.  
“Mama?” Aisling looked down at the child in her arms. He looked back up at her, his green eyes wide and watery from sleep.  
“Hey sweetie, did you have a nice nap?”  
Her son nodded, “Can I get down now?” he asked as he looked at the ground littered with red and orange leaves.  
“Sure Sweetie. Just stay close to mommy.”  
Her son nodded in agreement as she set him gently on the ground, before leading him to another merchant stand. The boy looked around curious as to what surrounded him that crisp fall night.  
As something caught his eye her pulled on his mother's skirt, “Mama look!”  
“Just a minute Sweetie. I need to get your winter clothes.”  
He pulled at her skirt again pointing to the sweets stall, “Mama, I want sweets!”  
“Maybe we can get sweets after we eat lunch, Honey.”  
Her son looked up at her pouting as he began to tug more insistently, “I want to look at the sweets now.”  
“You have to wait.”  
He then let go of her skirt, determined to have his way he began to cross the road. It took a moment for Aisling to realize her son had wandered off. When she did her blood ran cold. She looked around the street frantically for a sight of her son.  
“Sweetie?! Where are you?! Come back to mommy! Please!”  
When Aisling finally found him, he was standing in the middle of the road, a horse speeding towards him. Aisling called out her son's name as she raced towards him, pushing him out of the path of the horse and carriage.

-Present Day-

Tears rolled down the boys cheeks at the memory of his mother's death, He finally remembered, “Brandubh... mother called me Brandubh.”


	8. The Valkyrie

The next morning, Namine awoke in the bed she and Freya had shared the night before. The sound of clanking metal filled the air as she noted that Freya's side of the bed had long gone cold.  
“Mammy...” Namine looked over the side of the bed where Brandubh stood holding the corner of the bed rubbing his eyes.  
“Are you looking for Freya?” she asked. Brandubh nodded as he started to climb onto the bed. Namine sighed as she assisted him.  
“I think she went to the main room.” she said as he sat on the covers beside her.  
“Where the kitchen is?” he asked.  
She nodded, “Yeah, wanna go find her?”  
Brandubh nodded again as he slid off the bed, and followed Namine out of the bedroom.

They found Freya sitting on the wooden chair in the living area. She was attaching her metal shin guards to her legs as she sat in her coat of chain mail. From her back flowed two beautiful golden colored wings.  
“Mammy, are you an Angel?”  
Freya looked up at the children, a rare gentle smile playing on her lips.  
Namine looked over to Brandubh, “Of course she's not. I mean she looks like one, but Angels were killed off decades ago. She's a were, like me, obviously. Your an eagle were, right?” she asked looking back at Freya.  
Freya smoothed out her hard leather skirt as she stood, “It is true that the different tribes and nations of Angels have died by the thousands over the years. Slaughter, war, bitter disputes among themselves. However we are not extinct yet.”  
Namine and Brandubh's eyes widened as Freya raised her wings to slip on her hard leather bodice.  
“I am not were. I am one of, if not the last Angel, from the warrior nation of Valkyrie.”  
Namine's eyes widened further, “Really?”  
Freya nodded as she laced her bodice. Namine walked over to her and began assisting Freya with dawning her armor.  
“So what is a Valkyrie doing in the City of Vampyres?” she asked.  
“I'm here for the Tournament of Úil Fola.”


End file.
